The proposed efforts initiates research into an integrated tool for research documentation designed around the unique needs and communication language of biochemical researchers. A computer system called ChemWriter will be implemented in Phase II from the Phase I design. ChemWriter addresses the need of many health scientists to work with text, quantitative data, and chemical structure diagrams in an integrated fashion. Existing tools offer only piece-meal and non-integratable solutions. ChemWriter would enhance the research documentation process, increase researcher productivity, and speed dissemination of important research results. The design for Chemwriter is developed through a methodology for human-computer interface design originated and successfully applied by the proposed principal investigator. The methodology focuses on analyzing the functional needs of the specialist in the application domain (i.e., the biochemical researcher), and designing the user interface to fit these needs. Software 'form' is then designed to the use-oriented function of the interface. ChemWriter will incorporate elements of chemical intelligence to support and streamline the chemical structure diagram drawing process, and will be largely machine independent through use of the emerging technology of display description languages. The chief innovation offered is applying a new design methodology to the fundamental information processing problems of biochemical professionals.